Brandon Stark
by Skyrimfan
Summary: After witnessing a glimpse of the future, Bran Stark decided to set a few things right by hiring Bronn, gathering his own army, securing alliances with Houses Tyrell and Frey. And using the Red Wedding plans against Tywin Lannister slaughtering everyone with the help of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey.


_Bran Stark, didn't expect to survive his fall but he was devastated when he heard that he could not be able to walk again, he shut himself in his room refusing to come out and refused entry to everyone including his own kin. It was only until a certain knight showed up in Winterfell._

"So you're telling me that a young boy fell off a tower and broke his leg." the knight asked.

"Aye. It sadden us to hear our young lord in this state, worse of all he refused to let anyone near him be it the Lady or his brothers. No one can go in, as he had locked it from the other side." the farmer replied. "Where are you going Ser knight?" he asked.

"To the castle." was the knight's reply.

The knight walked with his hood raised up, he scanned the towers for an open window and threw a rock into it, a boy shouting back at him was his answer. He begin to scale the tower, stepping on stone after stone, climbing every step with ease and before he knew it he was in.

"What the-?" Bran said, shocked and startled by the sudden appearance of a knight.

"Forgive me, I have forgotten how to enter without making a sound, it has been years since I last climbed a tower. I come here today, to see to your leg." the knight said.

"Forget it. It's useless," Bran sulked as he leaned back. "You are wasting your time here Ser knight, I suggest you open the door and leave." he added just as he felt a sudden pain in his legs.

"There." the knight said, gently placing Bran's legs down. "It was just a joint dislocation, I have put them back in place. Though it will hurt for a while but I guarantee you will be able to walk in a few day's time."

"Really?" Bran asked, his eyes wide.

"Aye." the knight said, turning back to the window.

"Wait!" Bran exclaimed. "I haven't got your name." he asked.

The knight lowered his hood, revealing his face. "Celian. Celian d'Arestide." he replied, before leaping out of the window which caused Bran to gasp.

The boy crawled off his bed and peeked his head down the window, and he saw Celian walking away like nothing had happened. He secretly prayed for the well being of this knight, he had just met. A few days went by, and true enough, he could finally walk again. His sudden recovery shocked the healers and brought tears to his mother's eyes, but he knew it wasn't the work of the Seven or the Old Gods.

But there was also another news, the news of his father being arrested for treason. His brother, Robb Stark called the banners and marched South. Bran wanted to follow but despite his pleas and cries the answer was no, in a fit of anger he stormed towards the wolfswood. He sat by the heart tree and started sharpening his dagger when he sensed a familiar presence behind him. He turned and saw Celian folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Celian! I was hoping that we could meet again!" he shouted excitedly.

"I was thinking the same thing lad." Celian replied. "I bring grave news to you lad...your father has been executed on orders of the false king Joffrey Baratheon." he said, and the smile faded from Bran's lips.

"My brother will avenge him...but I want to know which House do you belong to?" Bran asked.

Celian sighed and sat down beside the boy. "I was once a member of an Order of knights that was so grand that kings and nobles bowed to our will. We ruled the lands and seas with fists of iron, protecting the weak and vanquishing the corrupted. But we were betrayed by one of our trusted allies, I watched as they butchered my brothers. I was only twelve then, I could not do anything as I watched the Order being destroyed. But over the years, I trained and vowed to seek revenge but then I heard a voice in my head, telling me that I must seek out a boy of the North of noble blood." he shivered, as he recalled the events leading to his Order's downfall.

"Seek him out for what reasons?"

Celian turned to look at Bran in the eye. "To groom him to become the King that Westeros needs. That would one day, conquer the lions and dragons making them bow to his will and all of Westeros will obey his command or be crushed by his legions. Mountains will obey his command or be flatten, wolves of the north will flock to his side, and all Houses will pledge their allegiance or be wiped out. And that boy...is you." he replied.

Bran reeled back in shock. "Me? But I'm just a simple boy." he said.

"Not just any boy. You have the Wolves blood in you, just like me. People born with the blood of the Wolves can command legions of direwolves anytime he wants, and they can transform themselves into a wolf if they want to. Some even say, they can live for all eternity, the blood grants them immortality."

"How old are you?" Bran asked, looking at Celian.

"Five hundred and sixty two years old. I've been in Robert's rebellion fighting at his side, I was there when he crushed the Ironborn fleet, and I was there when Eddard Stark pulled down the walls of Pyke. That was where I met Barristan Semly, and I trained him to see the future, after he witnessed the atrocities that will be committed in a few years time. He pledged his allegiance to support you when you take the throne." Celian answered. "And now, would you like to see the future?" he asked.

"Yes." Bran replied, he didn't know whether he was afraid or excited. He closed his eye and felt Celian's mind connecting with his, he felt pain at first but he relaxed and it was gone. He saw countless of things that will happen, he saw his father beheaded on orders of Joffrey Baratheon, he saw his mother and brother being betrayed at the Twins along with most of the Northern lords. Next, he saw himself on the back of Hodor, the stableboy, disabled for life. The visions cleared, and left him gasping for air.

"It...it's true...I saw everything...my mother...and brother." he said softly.

"That won't happen until another year, you have plenty of time to prepare. But if I were you, I would seek out an army of mercenaries, promising them power if they fought alongside you. I would start with a man named Bronn, he is currently visiting Winterfell, speak to him and tell him Celian d' Arestide sent you." Celian said, and disappeared into the woods.

Bran stood up and decided to seek out the sellsword, and there was only one place where cut throats love to hang out, the tavern. He opened the door leading to the tavern and all activity stopped as he stepped in, most rose to their feet in respect. "I am here to seek out a man named Bronn, if you are in here, meet me outside. Celian d' Arestide told me to find you." he said before leaving, after hearing a man following closely behind him.

"What does Celian wants with me?" Bronn asked when they are away from the tavern. "Hey, I'm asking you a question lad! Answer me?"

Bran stopped walking. "I am now offering you a chance to serve House Stark, will you swear to protect me at all cost? Will you promise to lead our armies against the Lannisters of the South?" he asked.

Bronn pondered for a while. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Be the ruler of your own House, own a castle, become the North's most loyal bannerman." Bran answered, when he suddenly remembered what mercenaries like most. "Oh, and you will also have a large treasury filled with the riches of the Lannisters themselves." he added almost immediately, and that seemed to put a smile on Bronn's face.

"Then my sword is yours, young lord. I will serve you until my dying breath." Bronn said, in his best tone. "When will we move out against the Lannisters?" he asked.

Bran was about to answer when someone beat him to it. "Next week, I will give you sometime to train the men. Make them one of us, promise them riches beyond their wildest imagination." the voice said.

"That had to be Celian." Bronn said. "Very well then Lord Celian, your wish is my command."

The day had barely passed, and Bran was already in the courtyard training his sword arm on the practice dummies. Behind him stood Celian, watching his every move, he watched as the young boy struck the dummy with all his might making it fall. Celian had to admit that training Bran was even harder than training the peasants, the boy was a little rowdy swinging his wooden sword wildly.

Sometimes Bran would get way out of hand that Celian had to use force to subdue him, and by force he meant using parenting discipline. "That's enough! I don't want to have to spank you Bran!" Celian warned but his warnings fell on deaf ears.

"NO!" Bran screamed, gripping his sword tightly. "I won't back down!" he said, moving forward to attack Celian. But the knight was prepared, moving to a side and snatching Bran by the shirt, and bent him over his knee. While Bran was too astonished to struggle, he gave five hard smacks on his bottom.

"I don't have time for your games Bran. If you want to be a king then start acting like one, don't go around boasting and laughing at lowborn kids." Celian said. "Now, pick up the sword again and start practicing."

Bran, humiliated and embarrassed bent down to pick up his sword and faced the dummies again, his younger brother Rickon could be heard laughing behind him. He frowned, and swore that one day he would teach his younger brother a lesson when he was smacked again, this time on his legs, he turned around. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That is for harboring ill intentions against your own kin." Celian said with a smirk.

"Argh!" Bran groaned, and hacked his sword against the dummy again and again.

Bronn heard the commotion and peeped his head in. "I heard a boy bawling from the other side of the yard? Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Oh, yes indeed. You missed a lot of things." Celian said. "Had to do it, or else he won't listen."

Bronn laughed. "Aye, kids these days are really a tough nut. You have to smack them or they won't listen. That's why I am not married and won't be for as long as I live." he declared.

"Really?" Celian raised his eyebrow. "I can see your future you know, you will be living at King's Landing with your wife. Who is...you will find out yourself." he said with a laugh.

"Pah." Bronn said, and left.

A week passed, and the army of peasants were ready to move out at anytime, Bronn had trained them well, changing them from farmers who had never held a sword to fearsome soldiers who feared nothing. Bran watched from the castle walls as the soldiers started breaking camp. "Everything is ready. The men are prepared to move at your command, Lord Stark." Bronn said, standing behind him.

Celian nodded his head. "The time has come, it is time for the North to reclaim what is rightfully theirs." he said, placing his hand on Bran's shoulder. "The men await." he added.

Bran cleared his throat. "Men, the time is now near at hand to decide whether we Northerners should be free men or slaves. Our cruel and unrelenting enemy have left us the only choice of brave resistance or to suffer the headsmen ax. We have therefore to resolve to conquer or die!" he said, as a chorus of cheers erupted from the assembled soldiers below.

As Bran prepared himself for his journey, Celian came to bid him goodbye. "You are leaving?" he asked, both shocked and a little angry. "At the most crucial time?"

"No, I am going to gather reinforcements for this army. You cannot defeat the Lannisters with just five thousand men, you will need help. And only I can get them." Celian said, as he begin to walk with Bran following closely behind.

"But how do I know when you will return?" Bran asked, as they came to a halt at the stables.

Celian mounted his horse, and pulled the reins so that the horse turned to face the door. "You will know it in your heart when I am near, but since you want to know I will tell you. When you are fighting the Lannister forces at Oxcross, look to my coming at first light, look to the North." he stated.

Bran nodded as the knight galloped out of the stables, he mounted his own horse and rode out to meet his newly formed army gathering at the fields. "We march South at once! It is time we show the Lannisters what true Northsmen are made of! They call themselves lions...but we are going to fuck them up!" he yelled, and the soldiers cheered even louder this time banging their weapons on their shields.

Bran's army marched for days and nights, without stopping for rest. Along the way, they ambushed countless of Lannister patrols, killing all and leaving their bodies in the shape of a direwolf. Rumors soon begin to spread that a direwolf as dark as night, hunted down and killed the Lannisters in their sleep, it became so famous that some Lannister vassals switched sides. The people thought that it was Robb who killed the men, and the gave him the nickname. The young wolf.

Bran stared defiantly into the eyes of Jaime Lannister whom his men have caught after their major victory at the Whispering Wood, Bronn stood behind the Kingslayer, his sword drawn ready to cut him down if he tried anything foolish.

"You survived? I thought that you were dead..." Jaime said, when he was brought face to face with the army's commander. "My sister told me that she sent an assassin after you, it looks like she had failed."

"I am in no mood for games, Lannister." Bran said, with anger in his voice. "I will not forget how you pushed me out of the window even after you promised not to, and because of that, your men paid the price." he said, before showing the head of his uncle, Kevan Lannister. "And your uncle as well."

Jaime gave him an angry look. "You monster!" he spat.

"Call me whatever you like, Lannister. But I promise you one thing, I will make sure your head sits on the highest tower in Winterfell alongside your sister and father. If your son surrenders the throne then I'll give him peace. If not, I will lither the south with Lannister dead." Bran said coldly, with hatred in his voice. "Ser Bronn, bring me his head." he said, turning around as the men around him cheered.

Jaime promised riches of gold if he was to be spared, but Bronn would have none of it, he had already sworn his sword to House Stark and it was them he served. He barked out orders to the nearest soldiers to pin the Kingslayer down, and in one quick movement sliced off his head before sticking it on a pike.

"Remember Eddard Stark!" Bronn yelled, as he lifted the pike high in the air, and the soldiers around him started chanting _'Eddard Stark!'_and cheering wildly. No one knew what happened to Jaime's body after his execution, some say it was fed to Bran's direwolf. Others it was impaled on a spear and left to rot in the sun.

Lannister soldiers begin to grow wary whenever they heard the stories of more and more of their brethren falling to the sword of the young wolf, they knew that he would show no mercy and rides on the back of a giant direwolf. On a stormy night in the Riverlands, a Lannister camp fell to the hands of Bran Stark and his loyal soldiers, no Lannister survived to tell the tale.

News spread like wildfire when the stronghold, Golden Tooth fell within a single night, all defenders were put to the sword. The castle was burned down to the ground, and the bodies were again arranged on the ground in the shape of a direwolf, except Leo Lefford who was left hanging on a tree with crossbow bolts impaled in his body.

Bran and his forces met Stafford Lannister's forces at Oxcross, but none of them made a move during the night. The battle started when the Northern army begin it's advance, when suddenly behind them on a hill marched thousands of Tyrell and Baratheon soldiers. After witnessing sudden interference of House Tyrell, the Lannisters broke and ran but were ambushed on the other side by Bronn and his cavalry, the main Lannister army was surrounded and Stafford himself was killed.

It was a major victory for Bran and his army, defeating a Lannister army twice the size of his own, they would surely sing songs about this day. "I didn't expect our reinforcements to be the Tyrells!" Bran exclaimed when he saw Celian.

"It took some persuasion to convince Mace Tyrell, but his son, Loras Tyrell, loves your sister and when I told him how Joffrey is treating her...well let's just say that he wasn't pleased, and he rode out immediately." Celian replied, with a huge smile. "For the Baratheons, they came from Renly. After he was assassinated, I revealed that Stannis Baratheon was behind the assassination and in order to get back at him, they will have to swear their allegiance to you. With Loras' help, I managed to convince most of them."

Bran laughed. "Golden Tooth has fallen, and Hornvale is next to fall." he said. "Bronn, ready the men, we ride in one hour." he ordered.

"As the young lord commands." Bronn said, with a short bow.

True to his word, the castle of Hornvale fell the next day, and the same thing happened to the defenders no one was spared, and the castle was razed. But before, Bran could join his brother, he needed to secure an alliance with House Frey, so his large army of Northerners, Tyrells and Baratheons marched towards the Twins. When they arrived, Walder Frey himself, went out of his keep to greet them. Some say he was frightened by the huge army behind the young lord of Winterfell.

"Greetings my lord. What brings you here?" Walder Frey asked, politely.

"It's been a while Lord Walder. And the reason I have come is to seek an alliance with your House, if you agree you will gain castles in the Westerlands and have a place at King's Landing but if you disagree or threaten me. My men will attack." Bran stated. "So what do you say Lord Walder?"

Walder Frey was stunned but he remained standing, he talked quietly with a group of his advisers and sons, and came to a quick decision. "Agreed, House Frey will fight for the North." he said. "But, I have already sent most of men with your brother, and have none to spare." he added.

"Not to worry, Lord Walder. I am not here to take men from you, I just want to make sure that you didn't go back on your word." Bran simply said, and bade the old man farewell. "Well, that was fast." he said.

"You did well for a young boy." Loras commented. "No offense."

"None taken." Bran replied.

"Well, my lord. Your army is doubled in size and the treaty between House Frey has been signed with blood, House Westerling and House Florent has also declared for you. I think it is high time we pay a visit to the King in the North." Bronn suggested, and everyone agreed.

And that's exactly what Bran did, he marched his forces to link up with his brother's army. Robb was delighted to see his brother handling himself pretty well but was also enraged at him for disobeying orders. "I told you to stay at home, didn't I?" he said sternly.

"Well, luckily I came down here with an army of my own just in time to see the siege of King's Landing." Bran replied, but when he saw the stern look on his brother's face. "Wait! You can spank me after we deal with father's murderer?" he said.

Robb laughed. "Can I have that in writing?" he joked. "So the rumors are true, it was indeed a Stark who killed all those Lannister soldiers...the young wolf..." he said. "I might be the King of the North but you will be the King of Westeros, so my bannermen are yours to command."

Bran looked at his brother. "Let's go fuck them up!" he said.

Stark soldiers and their Tyrell allies marched towards the city of King's Landing, the army was divided into three groups. Theon Greyjoy and Bronn attacking from the sea, Robb and Celian leading the main army and a small detachment force led by Bran and Loras will sneak into the city via a secret entrance.

The battle was short but bloody, as most of the Lannister soldiers were killed at the Battle of Oxcross, Tywin had none to spare for his grandson's city and the goldcloaks fought with fierce determination but they are soon overwhelmed by the large numbers. Theon and Bronn scaled the walls and captured the gatehouse, opening the main gate allowing Robb and his Northern host into the city. Tyrell soldiers fought with the goldcloaks throughout the city streets, it was bloody but short. Bran fought his way to the Red Keep with Loras Tyrell watching his back.

The door to the throne room was kicked down, and Tyrell soldiers swarmed in killing the surprised Kingsguard. Ser Barristan Semly, revealed his true colors and turned against his fellow brothers and joined Bran's side. "Step down from your throne Lannister and no blood will be spilled." Bran said, harshly, gripping his sword tightly.

"Never! Guards! Guards! Kill them!" Joffrey screamed but was met with silence.

"Surrender Joffrey, your guards are dead." Barristan said, his sword pointing at the young king. "I warned you did I not, spare Lord Eddard, I said but you did not. And you caused this on yourself!" he yelled.

"You will all die! Guards!" Joffrey cried.

"Enough! If you have the guts to order Lord Eddard to death, then where are your guts to admit that you are a usurper to the throne!" Loras yelled, as more and more Tyrell and Stark soldiers swarmed in. "Surrender, and your life will be spared." he said.

Joffrey raised his sword and charged at Bran but before he could even take a step forward, a crossbow bolt hit him on his chest. He clutched his wound with one hand while holding his sword with the other, Bran with his eyes staring coldly into his enemy gave the order for the other crossbow men to fire. The sounds of bolts whizzing through the air could be heard as they struck their target, Joffrey dropped his sword as the pain was too great to bear. The young king looked at Bran as the young boy took a few steps forward, he was beginning to feel faint and his vision blurred, Bran looked at him and raised his sword.

Robb Stark, came in to see his brother standing over the headless body of Joffrey, he placed his hand gently on Bran's shoulder. "Men, search the Keep. Bring me any Lannister survivors but I don't want anybody to die today, enough blood has been spilled." he ordered, and the soldiers begin a through sweep of the Keep.

The battle might be over but Bran had one more score to settle, he sent a raven to Walder Frey with intentions to use the Twins as a trap. Lord Walder agreed, and pretended to surrender to Tywin inviting him and all of his Lannister soldiers and captains to his castle for a grand feast. Tywin, not sensing the danger, agreed and went North with all of his soldiers. Walking them into a death trap.

The trap was simple. Kill all of the Lannisters while they are drunk. No one knew about the plan, not even Celian, Robb or Loras Tyrell. Bran invited Roose Bolton to take part in his glorious plan whom excitedly accepted his invitation and promised to send Tywin the Starks regard. The feast started and the band started playing as everyone joked and lifted their mugs hailing House Lannister, but somewhere above them a squad of crossbow men waited.

He knew the time had come, and readied his weapon. He held his breath when Lord Walder begin to speak, and quietly locked a bolt in place. "My lord, this must be a sad time for your House, your daughter and grandson killed and Tyrion missing but I haven't shown you the hospitality that you deserve..." he said, and raised his cup. "Let the official feast begin!"

Drums started to play and the Lannisters got back to laughing and drinking, totally unaware of the danger lurking above them. Bran sat at the second floor of the great hall, sharpening his crossbow bolts, he kept quiet the entire night. He heard the Lannisters laughing and joking below, secretly he hoped that some of them will go down bringing some Freys with them. Bronn stood opposite him, his crossbow at the ready, Lord Roose Bolton below, merging with the crowd. Soon, he heard the door being closing and the band started playing _'The North Remembers.'_ the latest song created after his major victory at Oxcross.

Lord Regenard Estren stiffened at the start of the song, he noticed several other Lannister soldiers did the same but most were either far too drunk to take notice or didn't bother. He saw Edwyn Frey standing guard at the door, and immediately knew something bad was going to happen, doubt gripped his heart. It is nothing, he told himself, I'm becoming old and paranoid of my surroundings. But his face showed that he was frightened. Even Ser Amory Lorch took note. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, holding his mug filled with wine in his hands.

He did not answer him. Instead he walked towards Edwyn Frey. He grabbed the boy by the arm to talk to him when he suddenly felt the cold chainmail beneath his silken sleeve. He punched the boy so hard, that he broke his nose, but the music was too loud for anyone to notice anything that was when he saw...a young boy at the second floor aiming his crossbow directly at Tywin.

"LOOK OUT!" he warned, just as several more soldiers armed with crossbow appeared. The truth finally dawned on him, this was revenge for the death of Eddard Stark. He looked up and saw, the musicians that were supposed to be playing were now armed with crossbows instead of their drums and lutes. He ran towards Tywin, desperate to protect him as chaos erupted all around him. "My lord!" he screamed, but the loud sounds of men dying and fighting drowned his voice.

He saw Ser Addam Marband wrestle a table off the floor, and used it as a shield to protect his lord, crossbow bolt flew everywhere, killing the escaping Lannister captains and generals. Ser Cedric Payne was surrounded by Freys, their daggers ready to stab him to death. Ser Amory Lorch stood up and reached for a fork, just as a bolt went in his open mouth and came out from the back of his neck, he crashed forward, sending cups, flagons, plates of food and wine flying in the air and crashing on the floor.

Regenard was desperate to reach his lord, he saw Lord Garrison Prestor cut down several Freys before being overwhelmed by the sudden interference of Bolton soldiers, clad in full battle armor. He heard the dying screams of Lannisters everywhere, he saw Lord Roose Bolton slicing his way towards Tywin Lannister cutting down Lord Rolph Spicer, Ser Harys Swyft and Ser Seffon Swyft. Desperate to save his lord, he snatched a dagger that he found impaled on a Lannister captain's back, and charged forward just as a crossbow bolt pierced his leg and forced him to his knees.

He looked up and saw the same young boy, this time with his crossbow trained on him, he suddenly recognized the boy, it was Bran Stark. He closed his eye, and felt another bolt piercing his chest, and he fell back down, as blood oozed from his wounds. Lord Quenten Banefort fell on top of him, with several crossbow bolts impaled in his chest.

"Mercy!" Lord Sebaston Farman screamed, just as Roose cut him down.

In the midst of the slaughter, the Lord of the Crossing sat on his throne watching nervously, his eye kept looking up at the person behind the entire slaughter. Then the tabletop that Addam Marband had flung over Tywin shifted, and he struggled to stand. Bran raised his hand and the firing of crossbows stopped, he looked at Walder and nodded.

Walder laughed at Tywin as the old man stood up clutching a table for support with one hand while clutching his wounds with another, he had an arrow impaled through his shoulder, a second in his leg, a third through his chest. "The Great Lion of the Rock arises. It looks like all of your men are dead, my lord." he said sarcastically.

Tywin gasped for air. "Please." he said. "Let my men go and I swear I will forget this...forget everything that happened here...and I will make you rich beyond your wildest dream. I swear it by the old gods and new, we...we will take no vengeance..." he said softly.

Roose Bolton peered at him with distrust. "Only a fool would believe the man who destroyed his own vassal when they rose against him. Do you take us for a fool, Lord Tywin?" he said, extending his arms at the bodies around him. "You caused this upon yourself!"

"Maybe I did. But my men done no wrong or harm against you, Lord Bolton. Keep me a hostage but let them go...please." Tywin's voice was getting softer. "I swear that I will recognize the North as their own kingdom and never again set foot beyond the Neck." he added.

Both Roose Bolton and Walder Frey looked up at Bran who shook his head. Roose with his bloodied sword in hand stepped up to Tywin. "Bran Stark sends his regards." he said, thrusting his longsword through the old man's heart and twisted it before pulling it out.

"It is done, my lord." Walder said, nodding to Bran. "All hail the Starks!" he shouted and several Frey men-at-arms joined, cheering and chanting.

Bran nodded back at them. "Then let it end here once and for all, the feast had truly begun...go now, and wipe the Lannisters out once and for all...kill them all!" he said, and the door was pushed open, as Frey and Bolton soldiers ran out, with their already bloodied weapons and armors towards the huge Lannister camp outside where the slaughter was already taking place.

Bran Stark, Bronn, Walder Frey and Roose Bolton stood at the highest peak of the tallest tower in the Twins and watched the Lannister camp burning before them. Roose looked at Bran nervously, the boy was watching with no emotions as screams of dying Lannisters echoed the air, something had changed in him, he was no longer the cheerful boy he had met at Winterfell. He was shocked when Bran ordered the head of Tywin to be removed and be replaced by a lion's head, to show the Lannisters that even the strongest could fall.

When Bran returned to Winterfell, Robb noticed he had no emotion on his face, behind him rode Bronn who fidgeted nervously when Robb looked at him. Something was amiss, Robb said to himself, and he was going to get to the bottom of this, he approached the sellsword and questioned him. "What happened on the way back here? Tell me." he said.

"My lord...the young lord...he...he..." Bronn said, his teeth chattering. "He...killed them all!" he spluttered out at the last minute, as he cannot hold it back any longer. "The Lannisters and their vassals...all of them..."

Robb was taken aback. "What? All of them?" he repeated, and the sellsword nodded his head.

"He killed them at the Twins, he slaughtered them all like lamps. No one was spared, the squires, the knights, captains, generals and the lords were all butchered, showered with crossbow bolts while the Frey men below stabbed them to death. It was pure madness...I was there...but I didn't fire a single shot." Bronn admitted. "I may have sworn my loyalty to the young lord, but I am a strong believer of the guest rule and rights." he said.

"Go..." Robb said, and the sellsword left in a hurry. He slowly turned and begin his slow walk towards Bran's room, he had to teach him a lesson, he didn't want to do it but he had to. His mother stopped him on the way.

"What's going on Robb?" she asked.

"Bran has landed himself in deep trouble, no matter what you say mother. He does deserve a good spanking." Robb replied, pushing her aside and storming up the steps. He opened the door leading to Bran's room to find Celian with his face filled with anger, and Bran looking at the floor. "Celian, leave us for a moment." he said, and the knight left.

"Bran, look at me." he said.

The boy refused to look up and kept looking down, Robb grabbed him and shook him hard enough for him to look Robb in the eye. "Tell me it's not true...tell me you didn't do it." he said, though he does not show it he is actually pleading with his brother for the first time.

"I did it. I killed them all to avenge father...wouldn't you have done the same?" Bran admitted, and looked away from his brother. "If you must punish me then be quick about it..." he added softly and bent himself over his brother's knee. "If you must do it then do it, I heard you talking to mother on your way here." he said.

And that was exactly what Robb did. Rickon swore that he could hear Bran screaming his voice out from the crypts that he was playing in. Finally after ten hard smacks, Robb stopped and Bran hugged his brother's leg and wept quietly. Robb pulled him to his feet. "Don't let this happen again Bran...I don't want you to turn into a killing machine. You are not a Lannister and you will never be." he said sternly.

Bran nodded his head slowly. "I won't. I swear it on the old gods and the new if I do raise my sword at an innocent again, you can take my head." he stated with his hands behind his back.

"That I will." Robb ensured him and left.

Ten years later, Bran Stark, the King of Westeros after defeating Stannis Baratheon and executed him on being a kinslayer earned the respect of Loras Tyrell and the remnants of House Baratheon. He had kept his promise to Bronn and allowed him to rule his own keep in the Westerlands, he also turned over The Crag to Walder Frey and most of the gold to the rest of the mercenaries who swore to him. He also made Loras, the Hand of the King.

Robb continued to be the King in the North, and ruled the Northern lands while his younger brother ruled the South, keeping the other Houses in line. He sometimes traveled down to King's Landing to take part in Council meetings or just a royal visit, no matter what he had to make sure that his brother behave himself.

Celian disappeared after Bran was crowned, he was never seen or heard from again but rumors say that he had joined the Night's Watch and is looking out for the new lord commander. Jon Snow whom he intends to pass the Wolves blood to.

Though most of the Lannisters were slaughtered at the now famous Red Dinner, Tommen, Tyrion and Myrcella Lannister were spared when Tyrell soldiers found them hiding in Cersei's bed chambers. Cersei took her own life rather than to be executed. Tyrion now rule as the Lord of Casterly Rock, he had bent the knee to the King and promised to never take up arms against their Northern leaders again.

Theon Greyjoy went back to the Iron Islands with an armada of Stark soldiers and overthrew his father, and usurp the throne. He banished his sister and all her loyal captains away from the Island Irons under the penalty of death if they return, he soon restored order to the Ironborn fleets and bent his knee to the King in the North.

Rickon Stark grew up and joined the Kingsguard, hoping to become as skillful with the sword as his idol, Ser Barristan Semly. It took time and lots of patience to train the energetic boy, but at the end of the day, Rickon always proved to be much more stronger. When Barristan died of old age, Rickon was devastated but carried on his duty as the new commander of the Kingsguard.

But the best thing was, before Celian left for the Night's Watch he told Bran that he would have trouble raising up his children but the stubborn king didn't believe a single word of it until now. "Robert Stark! Stop it right now! Don't make me tan your hide." Bran warned as he cornered his nine year old son.

Bronn stood at a corner laughing his brains out. "See. I told ya didn't I. Don't have kids and you didn't listen." he said, howling with laughter until Robert threw mud on his face. "Alright, that's it. If you don't handle your boy well Bran, I will!" he stated, already advancing towards the rowdy boy.

Robert screamed and ran as Bronn chased him down the hall, and out into the streets. Bran chased after them but they were way too fast, he leaned back against the wall and watched with amusement as Bronn dressed in his armor chasing down a boy down the markets of King's Landing.

He was interrupted by a loud wailing sound and the sounds of boots marching towards him, he turned and saw Rickon pulling the ear of his second son which he named Ned. "Brother, for the last time. How many times I have told you not to let Ned hang around at the training hall, he nearly got himself killed!" Rickon said.

"Wait, I already have a problem with Robert and now Ned. Gods, why is the old gods so cruel to me!" Bran said, looking at his son with pure anger in his eyes. "Go, to your room right this instance. And do not come out until I say so!" he yelled, and the boy immediately sped off.

"I didn't know raising kids, can be that hard." Rickon said, looking at his brother with awe. "Shouting at a boy of six like that...I salute you brother." he added.

"Wait till you have your own." Bran replied, smiling. "It's hard to punish them but it's for the best or they won't learn. Like what Celian used to say." he said.

"Woah, hang on a minute there brother!" Rickon said, his hand placed on his brother's shoulder. "I may be only fourteen but I do know how to punish children. You won't want to know how many times I have put Ned over my knee." he stated, giving his brother a glare.

Bran shook his head and laughed. "Where is mother when I need her!" he screamed, causing all birds to take flight. Jon Snow watched with amusement in his eye from a distance.

"You were right Celian...everything have changed." he said with a huge smile.


End file.
